Wolfcraft Type 1
Wolfcraft Type 1 (First Union type fighter replacing the Terran Talon and Eagle Fighters used until then) First Fighters of this type delivered to the Fleet around 3460 . Space Fighter doctrine The United Stars of the Galaxies are only one of eight known civilizations 1 that developed small attack space craft known as fighters or space fighters. Ever since Earth ascented , Admiral Stahl called for fighter craft and carriers. He successfully argued that fighters are cheaper to produce and maintain than full size capital ships. United Earth came on the Galactic Stage with a boom and fighting a war. Yet the United Earth fleet was small and weak, the Robotic Bomb attacks against the Xunx and Freons2 would not work against more sophisticated anf bigger potential enemies. Stahl believed the old Air superiority doctrine could be translated to space, with swarms of small nimble space craft able to overcome a larger better armed opponent. After the Union was founded in 2220 OTT , the Ult took a page out of Stahl's playbook and developed a fighter force of their own. ( Union members supplied their own forces and designs to the Union forces before the Uni Design doctrine) The Ult developed the famous Draxur Nort fighter . Why Space Fighters? Ship to ship battle in space is difficult due to the vast speeds and distances. Especially before the development of faster than light weapons,space fighters were an alternative. Even today with a vast array of FTL weapons available, fast nimble attack craft that can operate both in space and in planetary atmospheres proved very useful and were among the deciding factors in all three Intergalactic Wars. The smaller the craft the better it becomes manouverable. The energies needed to change course and divert or neutralize the gravitational forces increase with mass. Also targeting and hitting a craft becomes more difficult the smaller it is. Union Fighter Development With the disasterous events and costly space battles caused by to many different designs and space craft types, McElligott via the Assembly called for a more uniform design. The legendary Ult engineer and designer Sabil Strucks was at the core of making the Uniform Design doctrine a reality. Not only capital ships but every piece of space going hardware was to be designed and built with the new Uni design in mind.3 The Small craft development bureau called for a new fighter that would replace the various existing types. Both SII and Enroe presented designs that survived the test trials and became the front runners in the design contest. The now legendary Wolfcraft (Wolfcraft 1) fighter design won out and was chosen as the Union Fleets core fighter craft. Since then the Union relies on two types of Space Superiority Fighters, the Enroe-Fulcrum Types and the SII-Wolfcrafts. Whle the Enroe Fulcrum is a very solid and dependale craft, the Union Fleet almost exclusivley uses Wolfcraft Fighters. (The Fulcrum is used by the Union Space Force and Border Patrol) True to Terran Fighter doctrine to built a “Dominating Fighter” with heavy emphasis on survivability and armament, the first Wolfcraft Series (SII – Small Craft Development – Winning out over the Enroe Fulcrum and the DeNoir Phasor ) had tripple Shimmer Shields ( 12 Megawatt absorption per square cm) Built with Nano foamed Utronit over a NanoCarbon Lattice frame and featuring the largest most powerful ISAH Pods possible for the design. The Oversized ISAH Pods allowes the Wolfcraft to manouver even at very high near light speeds (Manouvers at speeds of 800,000 km/sec!) Armed with 4 SUNBORE – Deuterium Slug Cannons ( 55 gauge) 2 MILAN ship to ship Missiles and Twin Black Light FTL Gatlings. *Acceleration 990 km/sec *Translight: 7762 x LI *Max Range: 2500 LY *Crew : 1 ( Trainer Type 1a : 2) Propulsion 3x ISAH Pod Type 4 - F 1 At around 3000 OTT 2 Xunx, Freons and Ferons 3 Uni Design does not mean same shape and form, but compability of all systems, fuels, munitions and parts. Category:Spaceships